Dracolich (3.5e Race)
Not to be confused with Dracolich Dracolich Summary: Dracoliches are powerful undead with adept abilities in necromancy, created when a dragon or draconic race drinks a potent mix known as a Dracolich Brew. Their souls are bound to an object, called a Phylactery, to which they return should their body be destroyed, where they will wait for a new suitable body to inhabit. Physical Description Dracoliches retain many of the traits that they had while alive, such as their breath weapons and habits. However, the color of their scales may not be apparent, depending on how badly decomposed their body is, as their soul is not bound to their body nor able to sustain it, so it is constantly decaying. Origin The Dracolich was originally created by a necromancer by the name of Sammaster the Mad, who believed the fate of the world was that it would one day be ruled by undying dragons and undead. Those Dracoliches, however, were created by true Dragons. The first Dracolich Brew that was made to affect a dragonborn was created and used by a Dragonborn Necromancer named Morterix, who intends to Challenge the supposed prophecy of Sammaster the Mad, and rule the world with his own cult. Clothing Dracoliches wear standard clothing, suiting their class. Lands Dracolich are rare, but are mostly found on a continent called Udorys, where Morterix and his cult originate. Food Acquisition and Diet Dracolich do not require food to survive. However, they must eat their preferred food, based on the color of dragon they were in life, to replenish their breath weapon. Dwellings Dracoliches normally dislike light, especially that of the sun, though some are somewhat accustomed to it. They tend to make their homes in catacombs and caves where they can escape the sunlight. Personality Dracolich retain mush of their personality from life, but usually become disdainful toward the living, and tend to conspire against them. Relations Dracoliches do not get along well with most creatures or races, though they can form alliances and relations with Dragons, Dragonborn, and other Draconic creatures. The best relationships are usually formed with other Dracolich. Alignment Dracolich tend to have an evil alignment, most commonly Neutral or Chaotic. Religion Most often, Dracoliches worship deities that rule over domains such as Death, Undeath, and Necromancy, such as the Raven Queen, Nerull, or most commonly, Vecna. Language Dracoliches speak the tongues which they knew in life, and do not have a language of their own. Names Dracolich names are often the same as those used by Dragonborns, and often have three syllables. Examples: Morterix, Varenthal, Carthunex Racial Traits * Attribute Bonuses: Con - N/A. They lack a constitution score, and instead rely on Charisma * Size: Medium * base land speed is 30 feet * Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic, one other of choice * Favored Class: Necromancer * Immunities: Charm, Sleep, Enfeeblement, Polymorph, Cold, Electricity, Hold, Insanity, Death spells or symbols, Poison, Paralysis, and Turning * +2 AC * Unarmed Attacks deal 1d8 + Touch of the Grave. Abilities Level 1 Phylactery - If a Dracolich is killed, its spirit returns to whatever object its soul is bound to, no matter where the object is in relation to the Dracolich, and can possess a new reptilian or dragon-type body, as long as it is within 50 feet of the phylactery, which will eventually transform into the body it had before. Keen Senses - A Dracolich can detect invisible objects and creatures, including those that are hidden. Darkvision - 60 feet Touch of the Grave - All attacks from the Dracolich deal an additional 1d6 cold damage. Communicate with Undead - The Dracolich can speak to and be spoken to by Undead Level 3 Control Undead - Undead creatures that fail a save are controlled by the Dracolich. Undead Healing - The Dracolich can heal itself and other undead 1d8 per 2 levels Level 5 Paralyzing Touch ''- Target is paralyzed for 1d4 turns. ''Animate Dead ''- User can raise 1 corpse per 2 levels to fight for them. Level 7 ''Aura of Fear ''- The Dracolich’s presence becomes overwhelming, and any interactions with it have the potential to instill fear into those around it, should the Dracolich will it. ''Paralyzing Gaze ''- All creatures that fail a save are paralyzed for 1d4 turns Level 9 ''Blink ''- The user disappears in a wisp of smoke, and reappears up to 30 feet away Level 12 ''Supernatural Flight ''- The Dracolich's spirit can manifest in the skeletal remains of its wings to allow flight. Level 15 ''Accuminated Claws ''- Unarmed attacks deal 1d10 + Touch of the Grave ''Invisible Force - The Dracolich can hold, manipulate, etc. or harm a target for 1d10 damage telekinetically; can also affect objects Level 17 ''Death's Grasp ''- The Dracolich can grasp their opponent and surge negative energies through their body, dealing 1d12 Necrotic damage + Touch of the Grave Level 19 ''Soul Rip ''- Deal 1d12 damage to your opponent and gain half of the damage dealt as HP. Level 21 ''Lost Ancestry ''- Dracolich can take on a full draconic form, as well as revert back to its original form at will. Your maximum HP and attack damage is doubled, and your AC is improved by 2 Weaknesses Dracolich is not affected by healing effects except those designed for undead Holy Water and Symbols, 1d6 damage against Dracolich Silver, x1.5 damage against Dracolich Fire, +3 damage against Dracolich ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race